fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
NCW Destined Glory
NCW Destined Glory was a Pay-Per-View event by NCW. The event was NCW's 9th Pay-Per-View in the promotions history and featured the NCW wrestlers. Overview Destined Glory was NCW's first PPV after it's marque event WrestleWars. The hype for hte event began at Ultra Clash in which Korra was brutally attacked by the Houses and a masked RR member and was put out of action and was force to forfiet the NCW Woman's Championship. Velvet House and her family demanded DXP to give Velvet the NCW Woman's Championship. THe following week DXP refused and the Houses jumped him. Coco Bandicoot , Crash Bandicoot, Sokka, and Takato Matsuki flooded the ring and jumped hte Houses. THis was followed by the NCW debut of Rika Nonaka when DXP announced the new Woman's Championship would be defended in a Three Way Dance between Velvet House, Coco Bandicoot and Rika Nonaka. Another match at Destined Glory was Crash Bandicoot and Chris House. The fued had reached a turning point at WresteWars when Crash beat Chris House to win the X-Pro Championship inside a steel cage. Two weeks later backstage Chris House stood on a scaffold above Crash and trashed talked hima nd challeneged him to another match at Destined Glory for the X-Pro title and the stipulation would be a Scaffold Match sine quote: "One will rise to Glory, one will fall to hell" He then procceded by dumping a bucket of blood red liquid over Crash. The following week on the NCW recap show footage was realized of Chris training on a scaffold in the basement of the Rookie Revolution HQ, stumbling a few times on the scaffold. In NCW at the time DXP had hired new talent to bring new viewers to watch NCW and have a bigger mixture of wrestling. Joan Rivera however saw this as DXP kicking out the original NCW wrestlers that had layed the foundation of the promotion. Joan attacked Ellen Ripley, who had debut in NCW a few weeks ago and already had knocked off Gwen in what many including Joan called a "job". Joan clubbed Ripley five times in the back of the head with a game controller. The following week she inerupted a brawl with Velvet and Lillian House, Coco Bandicoot and Rika Nonaka stating Rika was a has been and Coco was a washed up furball. Joan remarked on the Hosues as well and stated how all four were just intruders to NCW that she would soon end. During the shoot promo Joan was on the ladder behind the entry way and when the shoot was over Ellen Ripley toppled the ladder over and the brawl continued. The main event of the Pay-Per-View was scheduled to be for the Television Championship which was the revamped US Heavyweight Championship. In a mini tourney Bolin defeated Cody Hida and Takato Matsuki defeated Mako. the match had little hype as in storylines but because the two wrestlers were some of the most technological wrestlers in NCW the match was dubbed "the greatest wrestling match with no hype". Another key match was the 4 man gauntlet match for the finals of the Road to Glory seires. The Road to glory series was a series of amtches and winners recived points and the top four competed agianst each other and the winner got the number 2 contender spot for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Ash Ketchum, Drew Cage, Zach Cage, and Roadkill were in the match. In the weeks till Destined Glory Roadkill and Zach Cage confronted the NCW Heavyweight Champion Sokka and said he should what his back closly. Event At the event the opening match was the Three Way Dance for the NCW Woman's Chamionship. Velvet was the first to be eliminated and was a quick elimanation. Rika and Coco continued the match in a series of dives out of the ring. JOan Rivera announced walked to the ring and perched herself up onto one of the turnbuckles and overviewed the match. At the end of the match Rika Nonaka hit a lariat and pinned Coco to becom the new NCW woman's championship. After the match Joan jumped off the top turnbuckle and hammered Rika in the back of the head with a game controller stating Rika would be the next person to get send to the M Rated level. Next was the Scaffold match between Crash Bandicoot and Chris House. Crash jumped Chris from behind during Chris's entrance and the two fought on the outer edge of the arena till fighting through the crowd to the ringside. After a series of whips into the steel truss the two climbed to the top of the scaffold 20 feet above the ring. The most moves were offensive punches and a DDT by Chris. Chris got Crash ready to be thrown off the scaffold but Crash countered with a Aftershock (Side Effect) off the scaffold and through the 12 tables stacked int he ring for the match. Crash retained the X-Pro Championship but both Chris and Crash were badly injured from the fall. Afterwards was the gauntlet match in which Roadkill elimanated Zach Cage. Drew was the next entry but Jack Hosue attacked Drew becaus ethe Hosues were to whipa way any exsistance of Korra (Drew is Korra's boyfriend off screen) Ash came to the aid of Drew and attacked Jack with a steel chair before entering the match. Ash won the match which met he won the Road to Glory series and was the number 1 contender for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. The following match was Joan vs Ripley and the match was a number 1 contender match for the NCW Woman's Championship. Ellen Ripley dominated the first half of the match and even hit the Flamethrower (QD3) through the time keeper's table. Toward the end of the match Allison Wilson ran into the ring an dhit Ripley out cold zix times iwht a steel chair and was in support of Joan's cause. Allison rolled out of the ring and the match countined till Joan beat Ripley to earn the number 1 contender spot. The World Heavyweight match came next between the Road to Glory winner Ash Ketchum agianst the champion Sokka. Sokka and Ash foguht in what is now considered the greatest world title match in NCW. it was a close figh tbut Sokka pulled off the victory after four counters by both Ahs and Sokka which ended in Sokka performing the Ice Breaker (superkick) to retian the championship. And the final amtch was Bolin vs. Takato Matsuki to crown the new NCW Television Championship. The match mostly took place out of the ring and was dominated by Takato to the shock of the crowd. Bolin however had come out with a new manager, Verrick. Verrick is one of Bolin's most trusted friends and Bolin elected him his manager. Takato however won the match to become the new NCW Television Champion. At the end of the show before Takato left the Arena Ben Tennyson came out and hits a Omni-Drop to Takato making a statment that Takato now has a easy target on his back. Results Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:NCW PPV's